


In the Middle of the Night

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairies, First Meetings, Inktober 2020, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Concrete-Fairy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Magnus gets woken up by a tiny little fella.Second day of Inktober 2020 (Wisp)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts).



> Thank you for letting me run concepts by you, for enduring my aesthetics and for running concepts by me.

Magnus didn’t know what woke him up at first and looked around the room disoriented. Waking up like that normally meant there was an intruder and he really, really didn’t want to deal with another message from his old life right now. Not that soon.

Already calling forth his magic, nowadays more greyish than green, he finally spotted the disturbance in the form of a bright green wisp. Wisps were tricky little fellas, almost like tiny ghosts glowing from the inside out but most of them were rather harmless.

“Hey there little fella, what can I do for you?”

Now fairies normally could understand the quiet tinkles that wisps emitted without any problem but this little fella was chiming quite rapidly and Magnus’ connection to nature was a bit weakend lately. Maybe he should stroll through a park again soonish.

Magnus shoved that thought to the back of his mind and got up as the wisp’s tones grew more desperate. He was down the stairs and in the streets in a matter of seconds after the wisps told him about some man hurt in a back alley.

“So how did you find him, little friend?” Magnus asked to get more information out of the little messenger. He was afraid one of the stuck up elders, who had cast him out, where up to create chaos in his city.

Turned out he was right. The wisp told him about how he witnessed a pixie attacking a seemingly random mundane while they ran through the dark streets. Not a single streetlight disturbing the darkness.

New York was beautiful at night nowadays. He had made sure of it; couldn’t let his city go to waste. He needed to take care of it.

Magnus had seen the magic happening in the city, back when he had first visited and had decided to harness it and with that stray from the traditional ways. The old farts from deep in the forest didn’t know anything about magic if they couldn’t see the potential he had witnessed. Magnus wanted to throttle them sometimes.

Finally, after running down various streets and alleyways the wisp stopped in front of a dark corner. Magnus could see the bloodied man laying there curled into himself only because of the soft glow the wisp was emitting.

He kneeled by the man’s face and turned him on his back carefully. The man blinked at him disoriented. “Hello there, pretty boy.” The man was indeed ivery pretty if one were to ignore the dried blood clinging to his face.

“I‘ll take care of you now, okay? You’re safe with me, no further harm shall befall you in my city.”

The man let out a groan and the wisp chimed worriedly.

“Hush now, everything will be alright.” He didn’t know if that was for the sake of the little wisp or the man but right now he had other things to worry about.

Magnus summoned his magic again, checking the man’s body for life-threatening injuries that needed immediate attention and was glad to see that most of the damage seemed to be superficial.

The stranger seemed to gain more consciousness the longer Magnus’ magic wrapped itself around the hurt man and tended to his wounds.

“Who are you and what is that silver stuff?” The man croaked out, trying to sit up with his back against the wall.

Magnus helped him up as best as he could. “I am Magnus Bane and that ‘silver stuff’ would be my magic healing you. You have to forgive me though, since leaving the forest the healing agents of my magic have lessened considerably. Remodeling, conjuring and such things are my forte now.” Magnus sent the man a winning smile. The stranger just blinked back at him with a slightly open mouth, not entirely unlike a fish. Magnus took pity on him.

“And who might you be, pretty boy?”

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it. ♥


End file.
